ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a crossover game between many companies:' Activision, Bandai Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Disney, Electronic Arts, Konami, Koei, Level-5, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Rovio, Sega, SNK and Square Enix' It is developed by Monolith Soft, published by Namco Bandi games and it an exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS, Android and iOS. And has a total of over 600+ characters to play as and a total of over 6,000+ attacks to use on your enemies! Note: If you are NOT a signed up wiki user; you cannot edit this page! Gameplay This game is a mixture of the styles of gameplay from the first 2 games and the gameplay style from Angry Birds Epic and it also contains open world but however, you can create your own party up to 216. Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game, with 80 characters each of the two or more character types of trio, quartet, pair and solo. Pair For each company, there are 80 pair units each. Activision #Abby Yates and Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) #Agent 9 and Sgt. James Byrd (Spyro) #Alex Mason and Frank Woods (Call of Duty) #Ana and Pharah (Overwatch) #Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock (Star Trek) #Captain John Price and John Soap MacTavish (Call of Duty) #Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon (Crash Bandicoot and Spyro/Skylanders) #Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) #Chopscotch and Wolfgang (Skylanders) #Cynder The Dragon and Flashwing (Spyro/Skylanders) #Doctor N.Gin and Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) #Doctor Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) #Doctor Nitrus Brio and Doctor N. Troopy (Crash Bandicoot) #Ember The Dragon and Flame The Dragon (Spyro) #Ethan Hunt and Logan Hunt (Call of Duty Ghosts and Mission Impossible) #Food Fight and Snapshot (Skylanders Trap Team) #Hanzo and Genji (Overwatch) #Hunter The Cheetah and Bianca The Rabbit (Spyro) #Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz (Skylanders) #Mitsuko and Uriko (Bloody Roar) #King Pen and Golden Queen (Skylanders Imaginators) #Shelia The Kangaroo and Bentley The Yeti (Spyro) #Sherlock Holmes and James Watson (Sherlock) (BBC Guest Stars) #Snoopy and Fifi (Peanuts) #Spitfire and Splat (Skylanders Superchargers) #Tracer and Mercy (Overwatch) #Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald (Doctor Who) (BBC Guest Stars) #Xion and Nagi (Bloody Roar) #Yaya Panda and Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) #Yugo and Alice (Bloody Roar) Bandai Namco #Agumon and Veemon (Digimon) #Alisa and Jack (Tekken) #Allen Walker and Yu Kanda (D-Gray Man) #Armor King and Brad Hawk (Tekken and Urban Reigin) #Asuka Kazama and Emilie de Lili Rochefort (Tekken) #Bardock and Gine (Dragon Ball) #Beak Doo San and Bruce Irvin (Tekken) #Beerus and Whis (Dragon Ball) #Bob and Ganryu (Tekken) #Bobobo-bo Bobo and Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bobo) #Bravoman and Wonder Momo (Brovoman and Wonder Momo) #Cabba and Frost (Dragon Ball) #Champa and Vados (Dragon Ball) #Christie Monteiro and Eddy Gordo (Tekken) #Ciel Alencon and Nana Kazuki (God Eater) #Claudio Serafino and Katrina Alves (Tekken) #Forest Law and Xiba (Tekken and Soul Calibur) #Franky and Usopp (One Piece) #Gohan and Videl (Dragon Ball) #Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) #Gon and Killua (Hunter X Hunter) #Goten and Trunks (Dragon Ball) #Guilmon and Renamon (Digimon) #Guntz and Klonoa (Klonoa) #Haken Browning and Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars) #Hwoarang and Steve Fox (Tekken) #Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kukichi (Bleach) #Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) #Julia Chang and Michelle Chang (Tekken) #Jun Kazama and Lei Wulong (Tekken) #Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha (Naruto) #Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) #Kenshiro and Rei (Fist of The North Star) #Kilik and Xinagua (Soul Calibur) #King II and Craig Murduk (Tekken) #Kite and Blackrose (.hack) #Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji (Project X Zone) #KOS-MOS and T-Elos (Xenosaga) #Krillin and Android 18 (Dragon Ball) #Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama (Tekken) #Lucky Chloe and Josie Rizel (Tekken) #Maxi and Yan Liuxia (Soul Calibur) #Mokujin and Pac-Man (Tekken and Pac-Man) #Monkey D. Luffy and Sabo (One Piece) #Nami and Nico Robin (One Piece) #Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto) #Nina and Anna Williams (Tekken) #Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law (Tekken) #Portgas D. Ace and Boa Hancock (One Piece) #Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) #Rick Taylor and Rock (Splatterhouse and Soul Calibur) #Roronoa Zoro and Sanji (One Piece) #Saitama and Genos (One Punch Man) #Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) #Shin Kamiya and Miharu Hirano (Tekken) #Shion Uzuki and M.O.M.O. (Xenosaga) #Shoutmon and Gabumon (Digimon) #Siegfried and Natsu (Soul Calibur) #Soma Schicksal and Alisa Llinichina Amiella (God Eater) #Tekka and Pinich (Dragon Ball Fusions) #Tony Tony Chopper and Brook (One Piece) #Xeno Trunks and Pan (Dragon Ball) #Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu (Tekken) #Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) #Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales of Vesperia) Capcom #Abel and Rose (Street Fighter) #Adon and Dee Jay (Street Fighter) #Alia and Gate (Megaman X) #Allen Snider and Blair Dame (Street Fighter EX) #Amaterasu and Susanō (Okami) #Arthur and Soki No Kaijin (Ghosts n' Goblins and Onimusha) #Asura and Yasha (Asura's Wrath) #Axl and Cinnamon (Megaman X) #Baby Head and Mack The Knife (Captain Commando) #Bass and Roll (Megaman Series) #Batsu Ichimonji and Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) #Birdie and Rufus (Street Fighter) #Bruce McGivern and Regina (Resident Evil and Dino Crisis) #Captain Blue and Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) #C. Viper and Hsien-Ko (Street Fighter and Darkstalkers) #Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Chuck Greene and Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chun-Li and Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Claire Redfield and Fong Ling (Resident Evil) #Colonel and Iris (Megaman X) #D.D. and Rook (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) #Dan Hibiki and Blanka (Street Fighter) #Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry) #Demitri Maximoff and Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) #Devilotte and Tron Bonne (Cyberbots and Megaman Legends) #Dhalsim and Sagat (Street Fighter) #Duo and High Max (Megaman/Megaman X) #E. Honda and Hakan (Street Fighter) #Edward Falcon and Rouge (Power Stone) #El Fuerte and El Stingray (Street Fighter and Slam Masters) #Felicia and Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) #Ginzu The Ninja and Kenji (Captain Commando and Red Earth) #Guile and Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) #Guy and Cody Travers (Final Fight) #Hideo Shimazu and Kyoko Minazuki (Rivel Schools) #Hayoto and June (Plasma Sword) #Ibuki and Rolento (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Ingrid and Akira Kazama (Capcom Fighting All-Stars and Rival Schools) #Juli and Juni (Street Fighter) #Kairi and Hokuto (Street Fighter EX) #Kevin Striker and Ton Pooh (Street Fighter 2010 and Strider) #Kyle Travers and Lucia Morgan (Final Fight) #Lady and Lucia (Devil May Cry) #Laura and Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) #Masamune Date and Kujuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) #Megaman and Protoman (Megaman Series) #Megaman "EXE" and Protoman "EXE" (Megaman Battle Network) #Megaman Volnutt and Roll Caskett (Megaman Legends) #Mike Hagger and Gunloc (Final Fight and Slam Masters) #Morrigan and Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Nero and Credo (Devil May Cry) #Poison and Hugo (Final Fight) #Rashid and Azam (Street Fighter) #Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Sakura Kasagano and Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) #Strider Hiryu and Strider Hien (Strider) #X and Zero (Megaman X Series) #Yukimura Sanada and Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) #Yun and Yang (Street Fighter) #Zangief and Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) Cartoon Network #Adam Lion and Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's Monkey) #Adam Strange and The Creeper (DC Comics) #Ami and Yumi (HiHi Puffy Ami & Yumi) #Bane and Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) #Batman and Robin (DC Comics) #Batman Beyond and Warhawk (DC Comics) #Beast Boy and Terra (DC Comics) #Ben and Gwen (Ben 10) #Billy and Mandy (Billy and Mandy Grim Adventures) #Black Lighting and Katana (DC Comics) #Blossom and Dexter (Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory) #Bray Wyatt and Seth Rollins (WWE Immortals) #Bret Hart and Ultimate Warrior (WWE Immortals) #Bubbles and Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) #Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) #Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) #Bwuana Beast and Vixen (DC Comics) #Captain Atom and Bulletman (DC Comics) #Captain Boomerang and Killer Frost (DC Comics) #Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel (DC Comics) #Catwoman and Poison Ivy (DC Comics) #Chowder and Panini (Chowder) #Cyborg and Steel (DC Comics) #Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) #Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) #Fiona and Cake (Adventure Time) #Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (The Misadventures of Flapjack) #Garnet and Amythest (Steven Universe) #Green Arrow and Supergirl (DC Comics) #Green Lantern and The Flash (DC Comics) #Grim Reaper and Hoss Delgado (Billy and Mandy Grim Adventures) #Gumball and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Hamilton Pig and Fifi La Mune (Tiny Toons) #Howie and Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) #Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage (WWE Immortals) #Jimmy King and Bill Goldberg (Ready to Rumble) #John Cena and Randy Orton (WWE Immortals) #Marceline and Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) #Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold (DC Comics) #Nicole and Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Pearl and Peridot (Steven Universe) #Prohyas and Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) #Ricochet and Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) #Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose (WWE Immortals) #Samurai Jack and Scotsman (Samurai Jack) #Starfire and Blackfire (DC Comics) #Steven and Connie (Steven Universe) #Sting and Gordy The Law (WWE Immortals/Ready to Rumble) #Superboy and Kid Flash (DC Comics) #Superman and Aquaman (DC Comics) #Taz The Tasmanian Devil and Wile E. Coyote (Looeny Tunes) #The Joker and Harley Quinn (DC Comics) #The Mask and Ace Ventura (The Mask and Ace Ventura Pet Detective) #The Riddler and Two-Face (DC Comics) #The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin (WWE Immortals) #The Undertaker and Kane (WWE Immortals) #Tom and Jerry #Wonder Woman and Wonder-Girl (DC Comics) #Zak Saturday and Juniper Lee (Secret Saturdays and Life of Juniper Lee) Disney #Aino Senoo and Sailor Mercury #Aladdin and Genie (Aladdin) #Ant-Man and Wasp (Marvel Comics) #Ariel and Melody (Little Mermaid) #Aqua and Axel (Kingdom Hearts) #Baloo and Rebecca (Jungle Boo/TaleSpin) #Black Panther and White Tiger (Marvel Comics) #Blade and Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) #Brendy and Mr. Whiskers (Brendy and Mr. Whiskers) #Captain America and Agent Carter (Marvel Comics) #Candace Flynn and Marina the Mermaid (Phineas and Ferb/Jake and the Neverland Pirates) #Chip and Dale (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) #Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) #Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) #Donald Duck and Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) #Dodger and Oliver (Oliver and Company) #Doremi Harukaze and Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon and Ojamajo DoReMi) #Drax The Destroyer and Gamora (Marvel Comics) #Falcon and Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) #Fireside Isabella and Wander (Phineas and Ferb and Wander Over Yonder) #Gogo Tomago and Wasabi no Ginger (Big Hero 6) #Goofy and Max Goof (Goof Troop) #Groot and Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) #Howard The Duck and Cosmo The Spacedog (Marvel Comics) #Hiro and Baymax (Big Hero 6) #Hulk and Red-Hulk (Marvel Comics) #Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams (Indiana Jones guest stars) #Iron Man and Hawkeye (The Avengers) #Jake and Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) #Jake Long and Huntsgirl (American Dragon) #Jack Sparrow and Pip the Pirate Genie (Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Pirates of the Carribbean) #Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) #Judy and Nick (Zootopia) #Kairi and Namine (Kingdom Hearts) #Kiara and Kovu (Lion King) #Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) #Kuzco and Pacha (The Emperor's Groove) #Luke Cage and Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) #Luke Skywalker and Han Solo (Star Wars) #Megavolt and Quakerjack (Darkwing Duck) #Mickey and Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) #Miles and Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tommorowland) #Mulan and Mushu (Mulan) #Nova and Star-Lord (Marvel) #Onpu Segawa and Sailor Mars #Pirate Princess and Doctor Strange (Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Marvel Comics) #Hana Harukaze and Sailor Chibi-Moon #Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) #Rallen and Jeena (Spectrobs) #Ralph and Felix (Wreck It Ralph) #Rey and Finn (Star Wars The Force Awakens) #Roxas and Xion (Kingdom Hearts) #Scamp and Angie (Lady and The Tramp) #Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) #She-Hulk and A-Bomb (Marvel Comics) #Sora and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) #Sofia and James (Sofia the First) #Spider-Man and Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) #Spider-Woman and Kid Arachnid (Marvel Comics) #Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (Star vs The Forces of Evil) #Stich and Angel (Lilo and Stich) #Timon and Pumbaa (Lion King) #Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash #Ventus and Terra (Kingdom Hearts) #Woody and Buzz (Toy Story) Electronic Arts #Alex Hunter and Lionel Messi #Gandalf and Frodo (Lord of the Rings) #Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger (Harry Potter) #Henry Blackburn and Dimitry Mayakovsky (Battlefield) #Homer and Bart Simpson #Jack Rourke and Sam Harper (Need for Speed) #Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect) #Ken Shamrock and Randy Countre (EA Sports UFC) #Mike Tyson and Bruce Lee (EA Sports UFC) #Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley #The Warden and Morrigan (Dragon Age) #Wayne Rooney and Christiano Ronaldo (FIFA 17) Koei #Achilles and Hektor (Warriors: Legends of Troy) #Ayane and Kasumi (Dead or Alive) #Cao Cao and Cao Ren (Dynasty Warriors) #Cao Pi and Zhen Ji (Dynasty Warriors) #Dian Wei and Xu Zhu (Dynasty Warriors) #Fu Xi and Nu Wa (Warriors Orochi) #Guan Ping and Guan Xing (Dynasty Warriors) #Guan Suo and Bao Sanning (Dynasty Warriors) #Guan Yu and Zhang Fei (Dynasty Warriors) #Hayate and Rachel (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) #Huang Zhong and Wei Yan (Dynasty Warriors) #Joan of Arc and Edward The Black Prince (Bladestorm) #Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang (Dynasty Warriors) #Lu Bu and Diaochan (Dynasty Warriors) #Lu Xun and Lu Meng (Dynasty Warriors) #Liu Shen and Jiang Wei (Dynasty Warriors) #Ma Chao and Ma Dai (Dynasty Warriors) #Meng Huo and Zhu Rong (Dynasty Warriors) #Motochika and Koshosho (Samurai Warriors) #Nagamasa Azai and Oichi (Samurai Warriors) #Naomasa Ii and Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Warriors) #Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji (Ninja Gaiden) #Shuten Doji and Taigong Wong (Warriors Orochi) #Sima Shi and Zhang Hui (Dynasty Warriors) #Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors) #Sun Ce and Da Qiao (Dynasty Warriors) #Sun Jian and Sun Xiang Sheng (Dynasty Warriors) #Sun Quan and Lianshi (Dynasty Warriors) #Sun Wukong and San Zang (Warriors Orochi) #Susanoo and Ne Zha (Warriors Orochi) #Tadakatsu Honda and Inahime (Samurai Warriors) #Tina Armstrong and Bass Armstrong (Dead or Alive) #Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao (Dynasty Warriors) #Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Ba (Dynasty Warriors) #Yoshiro Shimazu and Toshisa Shimazu (Samurai Warriors) #Yoshitsune Minamoto and Benkei (Warriors Orochi) #Zack and Leon (Dead or Alive) #Zhang Bao and Xingcai (Dynasty Warriors) #Zhang Jiao and Zuo Ci (Dynasty Warriors) #Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao (Dynasty Warriors) Konami #Bill and Lance (Contra) #Simon Belmon and Trevor Belmont (Castlevania) #Zeke and Julie (Zombies Ate My Neighbors) Level-5 #Arachnus and Toadal Dude (Yo-Kai Watch 2) #Hovernyan and Nathaniel Adams (Yo-Kai Watch 2) #Inaho and USApyon (Yo-Kai Watch 3) #Komasan and Komajiro (Yo-Kai Watch) #Mac and Tomnyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) #Nate Adams and Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) #Noruka and Soruka (Yo-Kai Sangokushi) #Oliver and Drippy (Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch) #Professor Layton and Luke (Professor Layton Series) #Robonyan/Robonyan Model F and Shogunyan (Yo-Kai Watch 1 and 2) #Saki-Chan and Skysharmin (Yokai Watch 3) Nickelodeon #Adult Swiper and Teenager Swiper (Dora the Explorer and Teen Swipers) #Alex The Lion and Gia The Jaguar (Madagascar) #April O' Neil and Casey Jones (TMNT) #Bebop and Rocksteady (TMNT) #Chase and Skye (PAW Patrol) #Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula (Fairy Odd Parents) #Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) #Daring Danny X and Lynn Loud (PAW Patrol and The Loud House) #Diego and Alicia Marquez #Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) #Fanboy and ChumChum (Fanboy and ChumChum) #Gianormica and The Missing Link (Monsters VS Aliens) #Henry and June (KaBlam!) #Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) #Karai and Shinagami (TMNT) #Katie and Cali (PAW Patrol) #Korra and Tenzin (The Legend of Korra) #Leonardo and Raphael (TMNT) #Marshall and Everest (PAW Patrol) #Michelangelo and Donatello (TMNT Guest Stars) #Molly and Gil (Bubble Guppies) #Mona Lisa and Sal Commander (TMNT) #Mondo Gecko and Monkey Brain (TMNT) #Po and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) #Rubble and Tracker (PAW Patrol) #Ryder and Robo-Dog (PAW Patrol) #Sandy Cheeks and Ranet (Spongebob SquarePants and TMNT) #Slash and Leatherhead (TMNT) #Spongebob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) Nintendo #Ash Ketchum and Sereena (Pokemon) #Brock and Misty (Pokemon) #Callie and Marie (Splatoon) #Captain Falcon and Samurai Garoh (F-Zero) #Cia and Lana (Hyrule Warriors) #Dawn and Zoey (Pokemon) #Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) #Dribble and Spitz (Warioware) #Gary Oak and Casey (Pokemon) #Greeninja and Charizard (Pokemon) #Harrison and Bianca (Pokemon) #Ike and Marth (Fire Emblem) #Iris and Georgia (Pokemon) #Jimmy and Richie (Pokemon) #Kat and Ana (WarioWare) #Kirby and King Dedede (Kirby) #Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) #Lucario and Blaziken (Pokemon) #Lucina and Chorm (Fire Emblem) #Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) #Mona and Ashley (WarioWare) #Ness and Lucas (Earthbound) #Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Brothers) #R.O.B. and Duck Hunt (Gyromite and Duck Hunt) #Roy and Lyn (Fire Embalm) #Steve and Alex (Minecraft) #Robin and Corrin (Fire Embalm) #Toon Link and Toon Zelda (The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) #Wario and Waluigi (WarioWare) #Yoshi and Birdo (Yoshi Island) Original Characters #Alex the Hedgehog and Ruster Honari #B-Line and SONA #Damien Maximoff and Matt Knuckle #Emily Shinjitsu and Elmina Shinjitsu #Humorita and Tragedianna #Logan Hinako and Zamantha Glendale #Madame Bomb and Kalvin Bailey #Raye the Cat and Jonathan the Hobidon #Sumato and Senshi #Suzan Hinako and Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson Platinum Games #Baby and Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) #Foxy and Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's) #Fredbear and Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) #Prince Vorkken and Chewgi (The Wonderful 101) #Raiden and Solid Snake (Metal Gear Rising) #Wonder-Blue and Wonder-Green #Wonder-Pink and Wonder Black #Wonder-Red and Immorta #Wonder-Yellow and Wonder-White Rovio #Bomb and Matilda (Angry Birds) #Bubbles and Hal (Angry Birds) #King Mudbeard and Ross the Pig (Angry Birds) #Mighty Eagle and Terence (Angry Birds) #Obi Wan Kenobi Bomb and Qui-Gon Jinn Male Matilda (Angry Birds Star Wars II) #Stella and Female Red (Angry Birds) #Red and Chuck (Angry Birds) #Red Skywalker and Chuck Solo (Angry Birds Star Wars) #Princess Stella Organa and Terebacca (Angry Birds Star Wars) #Silver and The Blues (Angry Birds) #Jedi Younglings and Yoda Bird (Angry Birds Star Wars II) #Coral and Suma (Nibblers/Sky Punks) #Billy and Ricket (Sky Punks) Sega #Akira Yuki and Pai Chan (Virtua Fighters) #Alex Kidd and Billy Hatcher (Alex Kidd and Billy Hatcher) #Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) #Beat and Gum (Jet Set Radio) #Bayonetta and Jeanne (Beyonatta) #Bunnie Rabbot and Antonie (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Classic Sonic and Classic Tails (Sonic Generations) #Cream the Rabbit and Marine the Raccoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Crypto and Stubbs the Zombie (Destroy All Humans!/Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse) #Doc Brown and Marty McFly (Back to the Future) (Universal Guest Stars) #El Blaze and Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) #Gemini Sunrise and Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) #Honey the Cat and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Ichiro Ogami and Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) #Jacky Byrant and Sarah Byrant (Virtua Fighter) #Julie-Su and Sticks The Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Kage-Maru and Joe Musashi (Virtua Fighter and Shinobi) #Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Kurt Irving and Riela Marceris (Valkyria Chronicles III) #Manic The Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) #Mighty The Armordillo and Ray The Flying Squrriel (Sonic The Hedgehog) #Owen Grady and Claire Dearing (Jurrasic World) (Universal Guest Stars) #Sei and Toka (Virtua Quest) #Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn (Sonic Archie Comics) #Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Toma and Cyrille (Shining EXA) #Vyse and Aika (Skies of Arcadia) #Zephyr and Leanne (Resonance of Fate) #Zobio and Zobiko (House of the Dead) SNK #Alba Meira and Soiree Meira (King of Fighters) #Andy Bogard and Mai Shirainui (Fatal Fury) #Hanzou Hattori and Fuuma Kotaro (World Heroes) #Hoahmaru and Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown) #Joe Higashi and Kim Kaphwan (Fatal Fury) #K' and Maxima (King of Fighters) #Kula Diamond and Sylvie Paula Paula (The King of Fighters) #Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) #Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting) #Terry Bogard and Rock Howard (Fatal Fury/Mark of Wolves) Square Enix #Alphys and Undyne (Undertale) #Asgore and Toriel (Undertale) #Cecil Harvey and Rosa Farrell #Cloud Strife and Zack Fair (Final Fantasy) #Tidus and Wakka (Final Fantasy) #Rikku and Yuna (Final Fantasy) #Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) #Tifa and Barret (Final Fantasy) #Vincent Valentine and Yuffie (Final Fantasy) #Zidane and Garnet (Final Fantasy) Tatsunoko #Christopher Peepers and Joy (Superbook) #Ken the Eagle and Jun the Swan (Gatchaman) #Tanpei and Junko (Time Bokan) #Yatterman 1 and 2 (Yatterman) #Zenderman 1 and 2 (Zenderman) Quartet Trio Solo Much like the pair units, there are 80 characters per company Activision *Blink The Mole (Spyro) *Dave Lister (Red Dwarf) (BBC Guest Star) *Doomguy (Doom) *George (Rampage) *Kaos (Skylanders) *Pitfall Harry (Pitfall) *Ralph (Rampage) *Slimer (Ghostbusters) *The Three Stooges (Three Stooges film series) Bandai Namco *Don-Chan (Taiko: Drum Master) *Edge Master (Soul Calibur) *Eliza (Tekken) *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball) *Hit (Dragon Ball) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Judas (Tale of Destiny) *King of All Cosmos (Katamari) *Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) *Picoolo (Dragon Ball) *Shaheen (Tekken) *The Prince (Katamari) *Unknown (Tekken) Capcom #Akuma (Street Fighter) #Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) #Bass EXE. (Megaman Battle Network) #Biff Slamkovich (Slam Masters) #Captain Blue Jr. (Viewtiful Joe) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Carlos Miyamoto (Final Fight) #Chibiterasu (Okami) #Dynamo (Megaman X Series) #General (Megaman X) #Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) #Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) #Juri Han (Street Fighter) #Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) #Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) #Nemesis T Type (Resident Evil) #PTX-40A (Lost Planet) #Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Vile (Megaman X) Cartoon Network *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *BMO (Adventure Time) *Bismuth (Steven Universe) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Jonah Hex (DC Comics) *Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) *Noods (Promos from 2008 to 2010) *Raven (Teen Titans/DC Guest Star) *Static (DC Comics) *Skips (Regular Show) *Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) (WB Guest Star) *The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *T.O.M. (Toonami) *Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) *Yuki Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball) Disney *Black Widow (The Avengers) *Bonker Bobcat (Bonkers) *Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Catboy, Owlette and Gecko (PJ Masks) *Deadpool (Marvel Guest Star) *Elsa (Frozen) *Hercules (Hercules) *Kronk (The Emperor's Groove) *Pafica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) *The Incredible Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Yoda (Star Wars Guest Star) Electronic Arts *Conner McGreggor (EA Sports UFC) *CM Punk (EA Sports UFC) *Dr. Wright (SimCity) *Gru (Dispicable Me) *Henry Hatsworth (Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure) *"Rampage" Jackson (EA Sports UFC) *Ronda Rousey (EA Sports UFC) Level 5 *Android Yamada (Yo-Kai Watch) *Emmy Altava (Professor Layton) *KK Brothers (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Master Nyada (Yo-Kai Watch 2) *Manjimutt (Yo-Kai Watch) *Sgt. Burly (Yo-Kai Watch) *Wicked Executives (Yo-kai Watch 2) Nickelodeon *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Alex Porter and Mini Patrol (PAW Patrol) *Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) *Catdog (Catdog) *Farmer Yumi (PAW Patrol) *Kipper the Dog (Kipper) *Master Splinter (TMNT) *Mayor Humdinger and Kitpanion Club (PAW Patrol) *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) *Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) Nintendo *De Blob (De Blob) *The Elite Beat Agents (Elite Beat Agents) *Fawful (Mario and Luigi) *Little Mac (Punch-Out) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) (ITV Guest Star) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) *Starman (Earthbound) *Team Rocket (Pokemon) Original Characters #Amelia Talbain (PXZ3 Original Character) #Azimra Glendale (PXZ3 Original Character) #Clockwise Hinako (PXZ3 Original Character) #Monty Hinako (PXZ3 Original Character) #Rio the Rumbling Russian Blue (PAW Patrol OC) #Rosaletta (Original PAW Patrol Character) #Soundbyte (Original PXZ3 Character) Platnium Games *Grey Fox (Metal Gear) *Wonder-Goggles (The Wonderful 101) Rovio *Dahlia (Angry Birds Stella) *Luca (Angry Birds Stella) *Poppy (Angry Birds Stella) *Sera (Sky Punks) *Tim the Ice Bird (Angry Birds Space) *Willow (Angry Birds Stella) Sega *Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) *AGES (Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed) *Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack) *Eddie "Skate" Hunter (Streets of Rage) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) *Mobo and Robo (Bonanza Bros) *Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn Advertisements) *Sketch (Comix Zone) *Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vanessa Lewis (Viruta Fighter) Square Enix *Black Mage (Final Fantasy) *Frisk (Undertale) *Mettaton (Undertale) *Mettaton EX (Undertale) *Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) Tatsunoko *Doronbo Gang (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Hakushon Daimao (The Genie Family) *Seymour the Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Tetsunoshin (Bowwow Celebrity Poodle Let's Go!) *Yawara Inokuma (Yawara) (3rd Party Character from Shogakukan) Rival Characters The antagonists and sometimes rivals, also known as bosses. Much like the playable units, they also can use multi-attacks and special attacks. The boldface ones switch to playable solo units in later chapters. *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Azuna Hayate (Original Character) *Baddinyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *'Bill Cipher' (Gravity Falls) *Blackbeard (One Piece) *Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Broly Cipher (Dragon Ball Z/Gravity Falls) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z) *Captain Bloodbeard (PAW Patrol) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Cooler (Dragon Ball) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Dalek Emperor (Doctor Who) *Damien Stone (PAW Patrol) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *'Darth Vader' (Star Wars) *Darth VauronIvy *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Dave The Octopus (Madagascar) *Demigra (Dragon Ball) *Doctor Blowhole (Madagascar) *Dural (Vitrua Fighter) *Dr. Andonuts (Earthbound Halloween) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr. Tongue (Zombies Ate My Neighbors) *Dr. Vu (SimCity) *Dr. Willy (Megaman) *Evil Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Ender Dragon (Minecraft) *'Fawful' (Mario and Luigi) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Filthy Rich *Futari (PAW Patrol) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls) *Gaara (Naruto) *Gill (Street Fighter) *Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro) *Goku Black (Dragon Ball) *Him (Powerpuff Girls) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Mad Dummy (Undertale) *McKraken (Yo-Kai Watch) *Grim Gloom *Hildy Gloom *2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Maleficent *Sourdough the Evil Sandwich *Dr. Screwball Jones *Volcano Monster *McKraken Form (Yo-Kai Watch) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Janemba (Dragon Ball) *'Jasper' (Steven Universe) *Jim Phelps (Mission Impossible) *Plankton PhMaul *The Pirate King (Sky Punks) *Judah (Darkstalkers) *'Juri Han' (Street Fighter IV) *'Kaos' (Skylanders) *King Candy *King Pig (Angry Birds) *Krall (Star Trek) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *'Lard Vader' (Angry Birds Star Wars) *Loki (Marvel) *'Lord Hater' (Wander Over Yonder) *Lord Planktermort (Harry Potter/SpongeBob SquarePants) *'Lord Raptor' (Darkstalkers) *Lord Sautormort *Lord Voldermort (Harry Potter) *Lord Tirek *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Malefor (Legend of Spyro) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Mola Ram (Indiana Jones) *Mira (Dragon Ball) *Nazo The Hedgehog *Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Night Terror (Soul Calibur) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Ogre (Tekken) *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball) *Orochi (Warriors Orochi) *Orochi X (Warriors Orochi) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *'Plankton' (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Prison Breaker (Yo-Kai Watch Busters) *Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) *Queen BerIvy (Sailor Moon/Sofia the First) *Darth Beryl *Porky (Earthbound) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Queen Chrysalis *Ripto (Spyro) *Sauron *Scourge The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Seth (Street Fighter) *Sigma (Megaman X Series) *Solomon Lane (Mission: Impossible) *Slug (Dragon Ball) *Tai Long (Kung Fu Panda) *Thanos (Marvel) *The Evil Dragon Red (Spyro) *The Shredder (TMNT) *Towa (Dragon Ball) *Turles (Dragon Ball) *Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *Ultron (Marvel) *'Unknown' (Tekken) *Verse (King of Fighters) *Vilgex (Ben 10) *'Yuki Yoshida' (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Yzma (The Emperor's Groove) *Zamasu (Dragon Ball) *Zero "EXE" (Megaman Battle Network) Main Bosses They're the main antagonists of each and every world. And serve as the main bosses in each chapter. *Death (Multifranchise) *Lord Voldermort (Harry Potter) *Thanoseid (Marvel and DC Comics) *Gaara (Naruto) *Orichimaru (Naruto) *Broly Cipher (Original Character) *Queen Beryl (Salior Moon) *Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) *Dalek Emperor (Doctor Who) *Stay Put Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) *2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Dalek King Pig Vader (Doctor Who/Angry Birds Star Wars) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Lord Dominator (Wander over Yonder) *King Mudbeard (Angry Birds) *King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) *Krall (Star Trek) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Jim Phelps (Mission Impossible) *Sourdough the Evil Super Saiyan Sandwich *Jafar (Aladdin) *Mamanu *Yokai *Bellwether *Mad Broly *Futari (PAW Patrol) *Him (Powerpuff Girls) *Fuzzy Voldermort *Lord Planktermort (SpongeBob SquarePants/Harry Potter) *Loki (Marvel Comics) *Darkseid *The Joker * *Super Saiyan God Darth Berylshmirtz (Final Boss in the Final Chapter) *TBA (True Final Boss in the True Final Chapter) Enemy Characters The enemies that the protagonists face on their adventure *A.I.M. Agent (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Cravic APU (Star Trek) *Ghost (Ghostbusters/Scooby-Doo/Harry Potter) *Davros *Despair Squid *Simulant *Simulant Captain *Simulant Convict *Dingotang *Clockwork Droid *Demon (Gauntlet) *Mummy Warrior *Heffalump *19th Century London Snowman *Magma Cube *Endermast *Ghast *Blaze *Zombie Pigman *Slime *Wither Skeleton *Youma *Daimon *Snow Dancer *Battle Droid (Star Wars) *Droideka *Lead Hunter Green (Star Trek) *Binging Bulls *Black and White Butterfly (Sofia the First) *Cairo Henchman (Indiana Jones) *Candroid (Phienas and Ferb) *Centipeetle (Steven Universe) *Changeling *Cluster Gem (Steven Universe) *Cone Zombie (Plants VS. Zombies) *Crab Monster (Steven Universe) *Creeper (Minecraft) *Flag Zombie (Plants VS. Zombies) *Conehead Pirate (Plants VS. Zombies 2: It's About Time) *Timberwolf *Drill Parasite *Red Turtle *Pirate Zombie *Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cyberman (Doctor Who) *Dalek (Doctor Who) *Death Eater (Harry Potter) *Deathtrooper (Star Wars) *Evil Minion (Despicable Me) *Enderman (Minecraft) *Ferbot (Phineas and Ferb) *Flametrooper (Star Wars) *Jawa (Star Wars) *Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jibazombienyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Jinmenzombieken (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Joker Minion (DC Comics) *Penguin's Henchmen (DC Comics) *Lord Hater Watchdog *Watchdog Scientist *Trudi Clone *Soufflé Monster *Ice Ogre (Jake and the Neverland Pirates/Adventure Time) *Leinure *Springfield Crook *New York City Crook (Marvel) *Gotham Crook *Black Moon Clan Droid *Imperial Officer (Star Wars) *Gnome (Various) *Diamond Dog *Parasprite *Plunderseed *First Order Stormtrooper (Star Wars) *LexBot (DC Comics) *Doombot (Marvel) *Oliphant (Lord of the Rings) *Rohan Soldier (Lord of the Rings) *Moria Orc (Lord of the Rings) *Balrog (Lord of the Rings) *Ringwraith *Fell Beast *Easterling *Mountain Troll *Death Eater Snake (Harry Potter) *Common Welsh Green (Harry Potter) *Motobug (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Minion Pig (Angry Birds) *Pigtrooper (Angry Birds Star Wars) *Ripper Nighthawks *Rogue Pig (Angry Bird Epic) *Rouge Leader Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Desert Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Phinedroid (Phineas and Ferb) *Ultron Minion (Marvel) *Brainiac Minion (DC Comics) *H.Y.D.R.A. Agent (Marvel) *Snow Mugs (Jake and the Neverland Pirates/Angry Birds Epic/Adventure Time) *Golden Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Mother of Golden Pigs (Angry Birds Epic) *Smuggler Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Mechanic Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Lantern Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Matey (Angry Birds Epic) *Necromorph (Dead Space) *Adventurer (Angry Birds Epic) *Brute Pig (Angry Birds) *Ice Monster *Krang Minion *Pigtrooper *Turrets *Shadowbolt *Skunkbug (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Stormtrooper (Star Wars) *Tusken Raider (Star Wars) *Watermelon Steven (Steven Universe) *Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) *Wizpig (Angry Birds Epic) *Demonic Wizpig *Koopa Troopas (Mario) *Prince Porky *Merchant Pig *Soldier Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Stick Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Worker Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *White Abodabat (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Bruff (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Impass (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Lamedian (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Kapunki (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Komane (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Pinkipoo (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Reversa (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Reuknight (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Rollen (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Sir Berus (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Slitheref (Yo-Kai Watch) *Zombie Dimmy (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zombie Oni (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zombie (Yo-Kai Watch 3/Plants VS. Zombies/Gravity Falls/Minecraft) *Zygon (Doctor Who) *Green Imp (Ōkami) *Blue Imp (Ōkami) *Red Imp (Ōkami) *Yellow Imp (Ōkami) *Black Imp (Ōkami) List of Attacks Pair Units ''' Pair Units have a total of 8 attacks. The first five are attacks that can be upgraded and normally used with the directional pad, while the sixth is the special attack which costs 100% XP as well as the Multi-Attack which can target more then one enemy unit with a max of 4 enemies as well as a support attack which can only be used when a playable unit is close to another playable unit. Activision TBA Bandai Namco TBA Capcom TBA Cartoon Network TBA Disney *Dipper and Mabel *Iron Man and Hawkeye * *Jake and Izzy **Loud Guitar Music (Jake only) **Dance Kicks **Pixie Dust Fight (Izzy throws Pixie dust at the playable characters) **Skull and Bones Stomp **Rainbow Magic (Pirate Princess Izzy) **Special Attack: Sword Dance (Jake uses all of his swords from the show) **Multi-Attack: Pirate Princess Captain Rainbow Sword Dance **Support: Transformation to Pirate Princess and Captain Jake *Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams **Whip ** *Luke and Han * *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher * *Miles and Loretta **Laserang **???? **???? **???? **???? **Special Attack: **Multi-Attack: *Pirate Princess and Doctor Strange Electronic Arts *Gandalf and Frodo *Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger Level-5 *Saki-Chan and Skyshariman **Nasty Kick and Practiced Punch **Ninja Arts: Giant Hornet Technique and The Ace of Hearts is the Trump Card **Shark Skin Slam and Bad Boy Burn **Super Speedy Blur and Potion Puddle Predicament **Unknown Origin Meteor Shower and Destructive Aftershock **Special Attack: Shari BAAAM! **Multi Attack: Cheerfully Charring Fire **Support: Sushi Storm and Tempura Tornado Nickelodeon TBA Nintendo TBA Original Characters *Raye and Jonathan: * Platnium Games TBA Sega TBA Square Enix TBA '''Solo Units Solo units are often used to help aid the pair units in battle, and each has their own animations and sometimes even cameos! Activision ???? Cross Zone Finisher One of the newest attack types, they can only be unlocked when pairing certain solo units with a specific pair unit. And they are often used as a means to defeat powerful rival units when your XP meter is at 100% and can be unleashed by pressing both the L and R buttons on the 3DS! Activision ???? Voice Cast Unlike the first 2 games, there will be English and Japanese voices. Original Clips (Japanese) *Aoi Yuki: Inaho *Haruka Tomatsu: Nate *Kotori Shigemoto: USApyon *Naoki Bando: Majimutt, Master Nyada, Robonyan/Robonyan Model F *Sachiko Kojima: Raye the Cat, Pearl *Soichiro Hoshi: Sonic the Hedgehog *Tomokazu Seki: Mayor Humdinger, Whisper *TBA: The Narrator *TBA: Harry Potter *Yuki Kaji: Hovernyan *Yuki Masuda: Ferb Fletcher, Jonathan the Hobidon Original Clips (English) *Adam Baldwin: Green Lantern *Adam McArthur: Marco *Adrian Pasdar: Iron Man *Alyson Stoner: Isabella, Xion *Amanda Leghton: Blossom *Amy Gross: Nina Cortex *Amy Poehler: Joy *Andrew Chandler: Cooler *Andrew Francis: Megaman EXE *Ariel Winter: Cream the Rabbit, Doremi, Sofia, Maria Mina *Ashley Johnson: Gwen, Izzy *Ashleigh Ball: Bunny Rabbot, Rainbow Dash *Ben Stiller: Locus Strife *Bendedict Cumberbatch: Sherlock *Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star *Bill Rogers: Brock *Bob Bergen: Porky Pig *Brad Pitt: Achilles *Brad Swaile: Jin Kazama *Bumper Robinson: Rook *Bryan Cranston: Mayor Humdinger *Bryce Dallas Howard: Claire Dearing *Bryce Papenbrook: Red (Pokemon), Adrien/Cat Noir *Cam Clarke: Simba, X *Cathy Weseluck: Christopher Peepers *Charles Martinet: Luigi, Mario *Charlie Adler: Buster Bunny *Cherami Leigh: Pirate Princess *Chris Patton: Turles *Chris Pratt: Crash Bandicoot (Speaking voice), Owen Grady *Chris Pine: James T. Kirk *Christopher Ayres: Frieza *Christopher Lloyd: Doc Brown *Christopher Sabat: Vegeta, Shaheen, Picoolo, Omega Shenron *Clancy Brown: Doctor Neo Cortex, Red-Hulk *Corey Burton: Captain Hook, Red Tornado *Craig Charles: Dave Lister *Cristina Vee: Coco Bandicoot, Marinette/Ladybug *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Jake *Colleen Villard: Classic Tails, Charmy Bee, Miles "Tails" Prower, Wasp *Corey Burton: Captain Hook, High Max *Dameon Clarke: Cell *Dan Castellanetta: Genie, Homer Simpson *Dave B. Mitchell: Liu Bei, Guan Yu *Dave Fennoy: Azam *Dave Mallow: Akuma *Dave Wittenberg: Yoshitsune Minamoto, Kakashi Hatake *Daisy Ridley: Rey *David Cross: Crane *David Kaye: Protoman EXE *David Spade: Kuzco *David Vincent: Marshall Law *DC Douglas: Albert Wesker, Raven (Tekken) *Dee Bradley Baker: Daleks, Peter Venkman, Steve (Minecraft, few lines and sentences plus grunts only), E-123 Omega, Perry, various characters *Deedee Magno-Hall: Alex (Minecraft, few lines and sentences plus grunts only), Raye the Cat, Pearl *Douglas Rye: Cao Cao *Dwayne Johnson: Biff Slamkovich *Drake Bell: Spider-Man *Ed Cunningham: Mitsurugi *Eddie Murphy: Mushu *Eden Sher: Star *Elleen Stevens: Iris *Emma Watson: Hermoine Granger *Eric Bauza: Luke Skywalker, Bellybag *Erinie Sabella: Pumbaa *Fiona Bishop: Loretta *Frank Welker: Various characters *Fred Tatasciore: Hulk, Rocksteady *Garrett Hedlund: Swiper (Teenager), Manic the Hedgehog, Sam Flynn *George Newborn: Superman *Gerald C. Rivers: M. Bison *Gideon Emery: Steve Fox, Sun Quan *Ginnifer Goodwin: Judy *GK Bowes: Asuka Kazama *Grace Rolek: Connie *Grant George: Sun Jian, Tadakatsu Honda *Greg Cipes: Michelangelo, Iron Fist, Kevin Levin *Grey DeLisle: Kitty Katswell *Haley Joel Osment: Classic Sonic, Sora *Hoon Lee: Master Splinter *Hyden Walch: Amy Rose, Princess Bubblegum, Starfire, Suzan Hinako, Joy (Superbook) *Ian Sinclair: Whis, Rashid *Idina Menzel: Elsa *Jackie Chan: Monkey *Jaimeson Price: Paul Phoenix, Heihachi Mishima *James Arnold Taylor: Willy Wonka *James Earl Jones: Darth Vader *Jason Bateman: Nick *Jason Ritter: Dipper *Jason Sudeikis: Red *JB Blanc: El Fuerte *JB Smoove: Bebop *Jeff Bennett: Tom The Cat, Johnny Bravo, The Creeper *Jeff Bergman: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Jeremy Shada: Boots, Finn the Human, Miles *Jerry Trainer: Dudley Puppy *Jess Harnell: Eugene Brunch *Jesse McCartney: Roxas, Mighty the Armadillo *Jessica DiCicco: Sonia the Hedgehog *Jim Carrey: Ace Ventura *Jim Cummings: Cat, Darkwing Duck, Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Manny Nash, Champa, Ogre (Tekken), Tigger, Negaduck *Jimmy Zoppi: Gary Oak *Johnny Yong Bosch: Nate Adams, Nobita Nobi, Shadow the Hedgehog,Nero,Yukimura Sanada, Zero, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yang *John Armstrong: Indiana Jones *John Boyega: Finn (Star Wars) *John Cena: Gunloc *John DiMaggio: Jake the Dog, Vector the Crocodile, Scotsman *John Goodman: Pacha, Baloo *Johnathan Freeman: Jafar *Josh Grelle: Sima Shi *Josh Keaton: Marty McFly, Spyro, Silver the Hedgehog *Josh Pack: Casey Jones *Kaiji Tang: Sima Zhao *Karen Strassman: Rosa Farrell *Kath Soucie: Cadpig *Keith Ferguson: Han Solo, Lord Hater *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Kevin Michael Richardson: Big the Cat, Gantu, Groot, The Shredder *Kirk Thornton: Cubot, Xiahou Dun, Meng Huo *Kristen Li: Bubbles *Kristen Schaal: Mabel *Kristen Wiig: Lola Bunny *Kyle Hebert: Ryu *Laura Bailey: Blaze the Cat, Chun Li, Gamora, Kim Possible *Lauren Landa: *Lex Lang: Zhuge Liang *Linda Cardellini: Marine the Raccoon *Logan Miller: Nova *Mae Whitman: April O' Neil *Mark Hamill: The Joker *Matt Hill: Ed *Maurice LaMarche: Doctor Nitrus Brio *Michael Sinterniklaas: Sasuke Sarutobi. Mikey Simon, Cabba *Michelle Knotz: Misty *Michelle Ruff: Jeena, Rukia *Mike Pollock: Eggman, King Pig *Ming-Na Wen: Mulan *Nancy Cartwright: Bart Simpson *Natalie Palamides: Buttercup *Nolan North: Deadpool, Hworang *Oliver Platt: Jimmy King *Patrick Seitz: Hugo Andore Jr. *Patrick Warburton: Kronk *Peter Capaldi: Twelfth Doctor, The Narrator *Phil Brooks: CM Punk *Phil LaMarr: Samurai Jack *Phyllis Smith: Sadness *Quinton Flynn: Timon, Raiden, Zhang Hui *Ralph Finnes: Lord Voldermort *Reuben Langdon: Dante, Masamune Date, Ken Masters *Richard Epcar: Demitri Maximoff *Rob Paulsen: Donatello, The Mask: Rob Benson *Roger Craig Smith: Ray the Flying Squirrel, Wonder-Blue, Eddy Gordo, Siegfried, Chris Redfield *Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo, Kazuya Mishima *Rowan Atkinson: Mr. Bean *Ryan Potter: Hiro *Sam Riegel: Naruto Uzumaki *Samuel Vincent: Edd *Scott Adkins: Jon Talbain *Scott Adsit: Baymax *Scott Menville: Robin *Sean Schemmel: Son Goku, Claudio Serfino, Goku Black *Seth Green: Leonardo *Sonny Strait: Krillin, Bardock *Spike Spencer: Guan Suo *Steve Carrell: Gru *Steve Kramer: Zhang Fei *Steven Blum: Ethan Hunt *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Stephanie Sheh: Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon, Honey the Cat *Tabitha St. Germain: Rouge the Bat, Princess Celestia, Rarity *Tara Strong: Batgirl, Raven, Sally Acorn, Squirrel Girl, Twilight Sparkle, Karin Mina, Harley Quinn *Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher, Harry Potter, Jonathan the Hobidon *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear, Swiper *TJ Storm: Craig Murduk *Todd Haberkorn: Yun *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tom Kane: Gandalf, Yoda *Tom Kenny: Spongebob, Dog, Ice King, Plastic Man, Zamasu *Tony Oliver: Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Tony Simpson: Eddy *Travis Willingham: Crunch Bandicoot, Knuckles, Kujuro Katakura, Hit *Troy Baker: Hawkeye, Loki, Ryu Hayabusa, Frost *Tyler Merna: James *Vanessa Marshall: Nala *Veronica Taylor: Gine, May *Vic Mignogna: Broly, Edward Elric, Xiahou Ba *Vincent Martella: Hope, Phineas Flynn *Wally Wingert: Doctor Strange *Will Friedle: Blue Beetle *Will Smith: Deadshot *Yuri Lowenthal: Ben Tennyson, Rallen, Sasuke Uchiha, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wonder-White, Sun Ce *Zach Callison: Steven, Rio *Zachary Quinto: Spock Archive Audios (Japanese) Archive Audios (English) *Billie Lou Watt: Christopher Peepers *Sonia Owens: Joy List of Music Activision ''' *Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock: Star Trek 2009 Theme *Dave Lister: Tongue Tied *Ethan Hunt: Mission: Impossible Theme *Wolfgang: Wolfgang's Villain Theme (Skylanders: Trap Team) '''Bandai Namco *Neneko/Neito: Feline Curiosity (Yumeria) Capcom *Juri Han: Juri's Theme (Street Fighter IV) Cartoon Network *Garnet: Stronger than You by Estelle (Steven Universe)- Boss theme *Crystal Gems: We are the Crystal Gems by Steven Universe cast (Steven Universe)- Opening cutscene Disney *Ferb Fletcher: Hedwig's Thene *Jake: Jake and the Neverland Pirates Theme Song *Miles: TBA Tron Original Music *Phineas Flynn: Gitchee Gitchee Goo *Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash: MLP:FiM Extended Theme *The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts 2) Electronic Arts *Harry Potter: Hedwig's Theme *Home Simpson: The Simpsons Theme Song Konami Level-5 *Sgt. Burly: Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba! (Yo-Kai Watch 2) Nickelodeon *??? Nintendo *Fawful: In The Final (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Mr Bean: Crash by Matt Willis (Mr. Bean's Holiday) Original Characters *Azimra Glendale: ???? *Cat Smash: Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj *Clockwise Hinako: 4 Minutes by Justin Timberlake ft Madonna *Damien Maximoff: ???? *Elmina Shinjitsu: ???? *Emily Shinjitsu: Froot by Marina and the Diamonds *Jonathan the Hobidon: I Came to Play by Downstrait *Kalvin Bailey: Circus by Britney Spears *Logan Hinako: Cry Me a River by Micheal Buble *Madame Bomb: ???? *Matt Knuckle: ???? *Monty Hinako: ???? *Raye the Cat: Moonlight Legend (20th Anniversary Tribute) by Momoiro Clover Z *Rio the Rumbling Russian Blue: Beat It by Micheal Jackson *Rosaletta: Follow the Leader (Feat. Jennifer Lopez) by Wisin & Yandel *Suzan Hinako: Papi by Jennifer Lopez *Zamantha Glendale: Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) by The Pussycat Dolls 'Platnium Games' *Springtrap: Savaged by Natewantstobattle *Wonderful Ones: The Won-Stoppable Wonderful 101 Rovio *Angry Birds Star Wars Theme: Main Menu *Duel of the Fates (Angry Birds Star Wars II Version): Boss theme in Angry Birds Universe *Imperial March (Angry Birds Stars Wars Version): Sega *Big the Cat: Lazy Days by Ted Poley (Sonic Adventure) *Shadow the Hedgehog: All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Sally Acorn: Simple and Clean *Sonic the Hedgehog: Live and Learn by Crush 40 'Square Enix' *Cloud Strife: Time to Fight! (Final Fantasy VII) *Sans: Megalovania (Undertale) Tatsunoko *Tetsunoshin: And Yet by Suther Rand (Bow Wow Celebrity Poodle, Let's Go!) *Yawara: Mircle Girl by Lazy Lou's Boogie (Yawara!) Trivia *The game guest stars characters from FNAF and Undertale. With FNAF representing Platinum Games and Undertale represents Square Enix. **In fact, the game also represents various franchises owned by a company or had a game appeared in a Nintendo Console or crossed over with any franchise with Mission: Impossible and Star Trek representing Nickelodeon, Portal and Mr. Bean representing Nintendo, Beetlejuice, DC Comics, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and some Warner Bros. franchises representing Cartoon Network and Electronic Arts, Jurrasic World, Knight Rider, Despicable Me and Back to the Future representing Nintendo and Sega (ironic all of the Universal franchises had games on these consoles), Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, Sherlock and Red Dwarf representing Activision and Marvel, Star Wars, Sailor Moon, Ojamajo DoReMi and Indiana Jones representing Disney. *The Sonic Archie Comics series is based on the reboot. Category:T-rated Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:RPGs Category:Angry Birds Category:Doctor Who Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Steven Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Indiana Jones Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Ghostbusters Category:Willy Wonka Category:Adventure Time Category:Portal Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Star Trek Category:Red Dwarf Category:Naruto Category:Dragin Ball Category:Bleach Category:Spectrobes Category:Overwatch Category:Sailor Moon Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Mr. Bean